


Pickpocket

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Prompt: Snape/Amanda (HL), Knockturn Alley, lightfingers





	Pickpocket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amand_r in the Write For Me meme

Severus felt the tickle at his wards and almost simply threw the other person from him by instinct. He wasn't sure what made him look first. He _never_ looked first, particularly not when in Knockturn. That was just asking for trouble.

What he found when he glanced was trouble, all right, but not in the form he was expecting. In the form of the most attractive woman to come within ten feet of him in at least a good dozen years.

Granted, Severus worked at school, which meant that most of the humans he met bearing female genitalia were either well-past the looking-for-the-sake-of-looking phase, or too young to properly be considered part of the same species as Severus. It was disheartening.

Severus cast a silent, surreptitious tracking spell, and let her have whatever it was she wanted.

*

He tracked her back to a pub in Diagon and took the seat next to her.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Fucking wizards." She gave him a charming, if mildly sheepish smile.

He put out his hand. She blinked her eyes widely. He just kept it out. Finally she shrugged, pulled the vial from a pocket Severus hadn't even noticed she had and handed it back to him. He pocketed it in a different pocket than the one from which she'd stolen it.

She offered, "Buy you a drink?"

It was the middle of the day, and one wasn't supposed to accept drinks from women. Strange or otherwise. Severus ordered, "Coffee with whiskey."

She nodded approvingly and said, "Amanda."

He considered giving her a false name, but despite the fact that she was clearly Muggle and possibly--her accent was hard to place, a mishmash of too many things--American, he had a feeling she'd see right through that. "Severus."

"Pleasure," she said, sounding as though she actually meant it. She asked, "You had wards on you, right? I mean, it wasn't as if you just felt me slipping into your robes?"

Severus nearly blinked at her choice of verbs. Having had to learn to keep a blank expression came in handy at the oddest of moments. "I had wards."

"Well, that's something. Still, I seem to be losing my touch." She sipped thoughtfully at her drink. "I should have figured on the wards."

"Are you a Squib?" Severus asked without tact or much thought given to it.

She shook her head. "Nope. Just been around the block a few times." The charming, superficial smile was back firmly in place.

Severus narrowed his eyes and wondered exactly _which_ block that was. He noticed she was nearly finished with her drink. He said, "Next round is on me."

"Oh, I should be going," she said.

Severus raised his finger and indicated toward the bartender for a refill on hers.

She raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a long moment. Then, seemingly making some sort of decision, a real smile crept across her face, devious and somewhat fear-inspiring. She said, "Maybe I do have time for just one more."


End file.
